Jane's Addictions
by Rizzleslovr72
Summary: Jane has two addictions. One is work and the other is Maura Isles. Sometimes one completely takes precedence over the other.


No Blurred Lines update this week but how about some sex? LOL . Sorry , thought that was funny. My mom is doing better but I won't be ready to handle the emotional ringer this BL until the weekend. Thanks to that bitch MSonya who encouraged me not to scrap this. I think it turned out pretty good. What do you think? Feedback is crack. I need my fix just as much as you need yours.

* * *

Jane yawned and practically threw herself into the chair in front of her desk. The detective rubbed a hand over tired eyes. She leaned back enjoying a peaceful moment without the tension of last nights surveillance, which inadvertently turned into a nearly ten hour stake out. She snorted indelicately. It had been time wasted, leading them to a dead end. Feeling a presence, Jane glanced up at Frost and the fresh cup of coffee that was placed on her desk. She smiled at him gratefully, getting a smirk in return.

Jane took a sip and cringed. She couldn't remember a day when it didn't taste like lighter fluid. Yesterday's rumpled clothes hung from her body, leaving her uncomfortable. The smell of stale coffee and even staler food clung to her skin, but a shower would have to wait. They were knee deep in an investigation. Jane sighed and tilted her head back, willing the exhaustion away. Something would break with this one soon. Jane was sure of it.

The night had been long. Frost was always good company, but it didn't fill the void that seemed to be steadily growing. Via phone, Maura had even jumped into the fray, helping to keep them entertained, by regaling them with amusing facts and back story on various topics, but it wasn't the subject matter that kept her in the moment. It was Maura's voice. They had barely seen each other the past two days, and that absence was starting to grate. Hearing Maura was a poor substitute for actually seeing her, sharpening her longing to a fine edge. It was still so new and shiny this awakening between them, so Jane imagined that knowledge only fueled matters.

A tingle prickled the back of her neck, alerting Jane to eyes peering in her direction. She was aware of them when she walked in, and still didn't have the energy to glare. To Maura and Jane, the changes to their relationship were new indeed, but there had always been speculation. Jane had always ignored it like the insignificant drivel that it was. There was something different now. Curiosity got the better of her, and she started to listen to errant snatches of gossip. It was amazing how others saw Maura. To them, she was a life sized computer, cold and sterile, hiding behind expensive clothes.

It could not have been further from the truth.

Underneath the veneer, Maura had the capacity to burn whoever touched her, and in a short time, Jane had become addicted to the heat generated between them. Her cell phone beeped angrily protesting its lack of charge. Obviously, sharing Frost's charger through the night was not going to provide enough juice to keep it going for the rest of the day. The sound pulled her from the self-imposed reverie. She glanced at it seeing a message icon that wasn't there a few minutes ago. Jane pressed the required button, highlighting the text from Maura.

**I miss you. You have no idea how much.**

The words sent a brusque pang deep into her chest. Jane twirled around in her chair, peering at the doorway. Maura should have visited by now. That only meant one thing: the M.E. was probably elbow deep in her own work at the moment. Disappointment tugged at Jane. She sent a return text, hoping it would find Maura soon.

** I know the feeling.**

Jane's phone screeched threateningly once more before it finally died. She opened a desk drawer and fished inside for the charger that she had forgotten last night and plugged it into her computer's USB port. Within a few minutes, it came back to life.

She rolled her eyes at the accompanying chirp that signified a voicemail. Irritated with her phone's faulty service, Jane brought it to her ear. Total silence greeted her from the other end. Now a little past agitated, Jane jerked the phone away, but not before a familiar breathless sound stopped her cold.

Deep, broken breathing filled her ear. It was followed by a moan so wanton that it drove the bottom of Jane's stomach right to the floor. What she heard next nearly made her drop the phone all together.

_"Jane."_

The detectives thighs actually clenched in burgeoning awareness. A thick surge of arousal ripped through her, almost painfully, only to settle into a palpable throbbing between her legs. . Those sounds triggered images of Maura at her rawest and most vulnerable. Flashes of sweat slicked skin, gyrating hips and hungry green eyes engulfed her. Everything around Jane disappeared. The recorded voice on the other end held her captive. Maura's moans became needy whimpers, leading Jane to wonder what she had done to herself to cause such declarations.

Jane swallowed, but her mouth was bone dry. All moisture seeped downward. Her hand closed around the corner of her desk, needing an anchor. She was light headed enough to float away.

The whimpers transformed into a sudden throaty cry that was nearly her undoing. Jane bit her own lip, keeping her answering groan at bay. She dug blunt nails into the wood, nearly coming out of her skin. It was an exercise of extreme control that kept her body from going into a tailspin.

A loud smack almost sent her heart flying from her chest. Turning, Jane stared at her partner. Frost stood in front of her desk with his hand flat against the surface.

"About damn time. I swear I've been calling your name for five minutes."

Jane ducked her head, trying to hide the heat that she knew suffused her face. She ended the call but made sure to save the message. Clearing her throat, she muttered, "I was distracted."

For several seconds, Frost simply stared before slow smile began to form. "Uh huh. Who were you talking to?"

"It was voicemail," Jane said hurriedly. "Ma was asking about dinner next week." She glanced away, refusing to meet his eyes partly out of embarrassment but mostly out of the need to calm her recalcitrant body.

The quiet caught her attention. Jane peered up at him.

Frost's eyes narrowed, but Jane could see the knowing glint. "It's okay to say it was Maura. You won't lose any cool points."

For a moment, Jane regretted telling him the truth about their relationship, but it passed quickly. His words soothed her. "It was Maura."

Frost made a small sound of acknowledgment. "Well, moving on, sorta. Chang has something for us on our new John Doe. Maura's busy, but they just found some kind of fungus growing under our vic's nails. They just identified it. It may give us a break."

Jane nodded and stood on shaky legs. She glanced at her phone but decided to leave it. It had done enough already. Her belly clenched in warning and in pleasure, reminding her that she was about to enter the lion's den.

* * *

"He has Sporotrichosis." Suzie muttered and then smiled.

"Is that a fancy name for jock itch?" Jane asked sarcastically.

Suzie blinked and adjusted her glasses. "Are you—"

"Yes, she's kidding." Frost interrupted.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Well she announced it like we were supposed to know what it was."

Frost glared. "Don't take your crankiness out on her."

"Wh-at? I'm not cranky." Jane sputtered.

Frost held up a hand, forestalling anymore denials. "Anyway, go on Suzie."

Jane sighed and decided to pay attention.

"I can show you if you like?" Suzie asked.

Jane nodded.

"I'll only involve the infected tissue in light of Detective Frost's…issue."

Jane coughed to cover up a chuckle.

Frost adjusted his tie and grumbled. "It's fine Suzie."

"Regardless." Criminalist Chang uncovered the vic's arm and pointed toward the fingertips. "It's an infection caused by the fungus _sporothix schenckii _. It's commonly known as rose gardener's disease. It's typically seen in farmers, gardeners and agricultural workers."

"Interesting. He could be an itinerant worker." Jane commented.

"I should also include that it is a common ailment among veterinarians and vet assistants." Chang added.

"Sounds more likely." Frost murmured. "Is it on the other hand too?" He walked around the table to find out.

The click of heels on the tiled floor caught Jane's attention. She recognized the cadence after a few seconds. Anticipation coiled in her stomach, preparing to strike at any moment. The conversation before her took on a surreal quality, and Jane pushed it firmly to the background.

The click clack became louder. Then, it stopped. Synapses fired in Jane's brain, causing a tingle to shoot down her spine. She didn't have to turn to know that she was being watched. As if she had been given a jolt of caffeine, Jane's heart and respiration increased.

Maura's steps slowed. They sounded deliberate. Jane could actually feel her come closer. A light touch brushed her lower back, but it was enough to send her reeling. She had to bite her lip to keep from gasping.

"I'm sure that Criminalist Chang has speculated that, given the region, the John Doe is more than likely a vet assistant or pet nurse. It will take some time, but testing the strain will tell us if it is related to animals or from handling soil." Maura's tone was crisp and professional.

Maura's hand moved slowly, gathering the loose material of Jane's shirt and pulling it taut across her back. Nails scraped against Jane's skin. It was a gesture of ownership and blatant sexuality. The effect should have been dulled by her clothing, but it was not. Banked arousal roared to life with a wet gush. Jane's stomach knotted viciously. Her nipples hardened. Her sex pulsed, and she tried vehemently to catch the groan that threatened to fall from her lips.

Something must have escaped.

"You alright, Jane?" Frost peered at her with a raised brow.

"Yes." Jane hissed, covering the thickness in her voice with a coughing fit. The heat in her face was scorching. The rest of her body felt as if it had been licked by flame.

The caress trailed slowly over her hip. Tiny sparks of need radiated from the contact. Jane's insides clenched in visceral reaction. The hand disappeared, but she could feel its imprint…its after effects just like Maura wanted her to. Using her peripheral vision, she studied Maura. Her posture was perfect, and her features were schooled into a detached mask. In other words, she appeared completely unaffected.

"Okay, that's a start. I'll go through missing persons." Frost glanced at her. "Ready to go?"

Jane blinked completely unsure of what she'd been asked. "Uh…what?"

"Are..you..ready?" Frost gravitated toward her.

Jane was well beyond that, really. "Yeah."

Like they were the only ones present, Maura moved to the opposite side of the table and started to engage Criminalist Change in conversation.

Jane licked her lips. Something had to give here even if it was infinitesimal. "Maura?"

The M.E. held up a finger, encouraging her to wait.

Jane huffed as her already short patience stretched incredibly thin, but she didn't dare push. It would be a lie of immense proportions to say she wasn't enjoying this game they were playing.

"Yes?" Maura's face was open, inquisitive. She gave nothing else away.

"Can I speak to you in your office please?" Jane's voice was deeper than usual, gruffer.

Maura gave her a tight smile. "I can't right now. Maybe we could do…lunch or take out later?"

There was something about the inflection in the words that made already swollen flesh between her thighs throb even more. Jane knew any time they spent together in the next few hours was going to have absolutely nothing to do with the consumption of food. She nodded anyway and turned to go. As they neared the door, Jane peered over her shoulders to see the heavy green gaze right where it was meant to be, on her.

The wicked gleam in Maura's eyes almost made Jane stop in her tracks, but it was the quick flash of hunger that made her breath catch.

"You might want to pick your tongue up off the floor." Frost sounded amused. He clapped her on the back as they neared the elevator.

"Fuck you." Jane growled.

Frost chuckled.

* * *

Glancing at her watch, Jane willed time forward because 12:37p.m. was still too far away from lunch time for her taste. Her skin felt tight, charged and the rest of her hummed with a fine undercurrent of awareness. Keeping busy had gotten her to at least that point. Police work was not only her occupation. It was who she was, but being with Maura had become ingrained. Touching her, loving her was necessary like breathing. It was a weakness that should have made her feel ashamed, but it didn't. Instead, she was ten feet tall and reveling in what a look, a touch, or a whisper could do. It was far from unrequited. Behind green eyes was a hunger for Jane that was only kept in check by years of practiced control.

Jane peered down at her phone. Somehow almost fifteen minutes had passed. She licked dry lips and rubbed clammy palms on her slacks. Anticipation slowly unfurled in her chest coming to a crescendo. There would be a call…a text, but the detective had no idea what was in store. It made her want it even more.

The abrupt buzzing nearly sent her heart to her throat. Jane glanced around her. After the voicemail, she wanted to be prepared for anything, and she sure as hell didn't want anyone else privy to it. Her phone buzzed again, repeating that Maura was waiting.

**I'm in the parking garage. We can take my car.**

Jane read the message again to make sure she wasn't missing some vital clue. It was rather benign after all that occurred. Disappointment deflated her, but a little voice whispered, reminding her that this cat and mouse game could go on for hours, leading to an explosive end. After sending a quick text to Frost about taking a break, Jane stood intent on one purpose.

The clap on her back caught her unaware. Her body was coiled and already fraught with tension. She turned quickly toward the source of the personal invasion. Korsak reared back and threw his hands up.

"Whoa there tiger."

Jane barely suppressed a growl. "Don't do that." She muttered through clenched teeth.

"Shit, what are you so tense about?"

Her muscles felt like they were vibrating. "I don't have time for this Korsak. Maura's waiting." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Jane knew some sort of teasing was going to commence.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Korsak looked amused. He raised a bushy brow and waited.

"If it's about one of our cases, Frost is at his desk. I need to get out of here for a little while."

"With Maura?"

"Yes!" Jane hissed indignantly.

Korsak raised his hands again in a placating gesture, but there was a smile on his face nonetheless. "Don't let me keep you."

Jane glared then walked past him, brushing his shoulder and leaving her irritation behind.

* * *

Jane entered the elevator, moving past the other five people, toward the back. She took a moment to try to gather herself, but it was of little use. She was an open, exposed nerve because of Maura, and the slightest thought of her sent a welcome charge throughout her body. The detective leaned against the railing and watched the numbers descend. Laughter and conversation carried on around her, but it droned on in the background. The ding as they reached the lower levels was the loudest and most welcome.

Exiting, Jane scanned the area for Maura's Mercedes, but it wasn't in its usual spot. It struck her as odd and more than suspicious. It had to be a part of Maura's plan. Her stomach clenched, increasing the heat and the wetness that was already there. Slowly, she walked keeping her eyes peeled for the familiar vehicle. It wasn't until she was toward the back that Jane noticed it. The car was alone partially obscured by darkness. She moved closer and squinted, trying to get a good look inside to no avail.

When she was close enough, Jane caressed the hood. Her fingertips trailed over sleek lines. Her gaze was riveted. The darkness had helped, but her view into Maura's car was blocked further by the condensation that covered the glass. Jane stopped and released a shaky breath. Her hand trembled as she grasped the handle to the driver side door. A last minute decision helped by the blurry view of Maura sent Jane toward the backseat.

Without an ounce of hesitation, Jane pulled the door open. What she saw there took her breath along with her remaining sanity. She gazed into eyes that were dark with need. Maura's expression was rakish, wanton. Her face was flushed and moist with a sheen of sweat. Full lips were slack, hanging open. Tendrils of honey blonde clung to her forehead and cheeks, but it was the rest of the sensuous display that would be burned on her retinas for the foreseeable future. Maura's skirt was rucked up around her waist. Long legs, sans hose, were splayed wide but bent at the knee. A sleek trail of wetness slathered her inner thighs, but more trickled out coating Maura's deeply buried fingers. Utterly mesmerized, Jane watched the slow slide of flesh. The wet click that accompanied each thrust was gut wrenching, but the smell of Maura's desire nearly ripped her in two. There was no comparison to what she heard on the phone and the sight before her. This…this was the winner hands down.

Someone whimpered.

Jane's arousal, already epic in nature, became catastrophic.

_"Jane…please."_

The words held such yearning. Two days. It had only been two days, but it felt like forever. Her craving for Maura was bone deep and all encompassing. The time for games was over. Jane wanted it all. She crawled into the backseat and closed the door behind her. She hovered over Maura, watching her in the semi-darkness, feeling like a voyeur and an enthusiastic participant simultaneously.

Jane's knee found a home between widened legs while the other barely scraped against the outside of Maura's thigh. Hungrily, Jane took in the sight up close. Taut nipples strained against Maura's shirt like they were going to burn through the material. Maura arched upward. Their bodies brushed. Maura groaned, but Jane held fast. An arm snaked around her torso intent on pulling her down. The detective continued to resist. Maura's eyes glittered and Jane was caught in a gaze intense enough to set the world on fire. In Maura's eyes, she saw protest, overwhelming need, and the love between them. Jane decided that if she could she would stay forever in this moment.

Slowly, reluctantly her gaze moved downward, taking in the heaving chest and the hand between her legs. The appendage appeared still against moist flesh, but Jane could see the fine tremor in it.

"Don't stop." Jane's voice was a husky burr that even she barely recognized.

A pained groan escaped Maura's lips, but it was immediately followed by action. Fingertips circled and swirled before slipping inside once more, resulting in a breathy exaltation.

"You want this?" Jane murmured hotly, leaning forward until they were breathing the same air.

Maura moaned loudly. Her free hand clawed into Jane's shoulder. "Yesss," she hissed.

Jane's insides screamed in agony. Her body was ready to rebel, but somehow, she held on. "Show me…show me what you want."

"Jaaane." Maura sounded as though she was in pain, but Jane was going to make sure it was more acute before it got better.

"I almost came…when I heard you on the phone." Jane whispered against Maura's mouth.

A strangled sound fell from Maura's lips, and there was a sudden increase in tempo. The loud slap of flesh reverberated.

Jane moaned. Every declaration Maura made settled heavily between her legs, leaving her pulsing and dangerously close to the edge. Her arms quivered barely holding her up. "Was that what you wanted?"

"Oh God!" Maura's hips canted upward, thrusting vigorously.

"Was…it, Maura?" Jane demanded huskily.

"Yes!" Maura cried. "Damn it!"

Their lips met in a class of teeth and tongue. Maura's body went rigid before quaking violently. Jane swallowed the scream and reveled in the nails digging into her back. It filled her like nothing else ever could. She lowered herself then, covering Maura's body completely.

Maura still trembled, still whimpered, but it wasn't enough. Without pretense, without warning, Jane plunged inside. Maura shrieked as though she were being ripped apart. Jane breathed it in, taking it as her own. Hot, slick liquid surrounded her and clenching muscles attempted to trap her. Jane's thrusts were deep, touching everything she could before retreating and coming back for more.

Jane's body finally abdicated. She captured Maura's thigh between her own. Her hips rolled of their own volition in attempts to satiate her own desire. Even through the material of her slacks, the rawness of the moment asserted itself. Electric tendrils of pleasure accompanied each movement, despite the lack of skin on skin contact. Jane whimpered helplessly. A hand wound in her hair, digging through the messy ponytail while the other gripped tightly at Jane's ass, urging her on.

The need for air became paramount, but Jane refused to end the caress completely. Their lips clung wetly. The air was thick with the smell of sex and breathless demonstrations of satisfaction. It only served to push Jane further, harder. The cadence of her thrusts increased, driving into Maura relentlessly. High pitched keening relayed her enjoyment.

Jane writhed against her moving her own hips at a blistering pace. "Fuck," she whispered as the tight coil of tension in her belly began to fracture and slither downward, adding to the gathering explosion.

Maura moaned and bit into her bottom lip. Her hands were like talons. She held on to Jane with bruising intensity.

"Fuuuck," Jane groaned louder as she lost herself completely.

"Fuck!" She nearly screamed as the dam to her own pleasure burst forth in a powerful gush, rippling through her, heightening her senses then decimating them.

Maura cried out her name loud enough for it to echo. It rang in Jane's ears mixing with the roar of her own pounding heart. Jane lay there floating somewhere above the Stratosphere. Her body felt heavy, but somehow her limbs were boneless. Lips grazed her forehead, and even that sent a sharp jolt to her over loaded system. She whimpered as a result.

"Don't touch me," Jane murmured.

Maura's body shook with laughter. "I haven't…not really."

"Then, how the fuck did you do this to me?" Her tone sounded dangerously close to a whine.

"The brain is the most powerful sex organ, Jane."

The detective grunted in acknowledgment. "Well, mine must be huge." She peered at Maura. Her face was still flushed, sweaty, but the devil gleamed in her eyes.

"Mmm," was Maura's only reply.

Jane just stared.

"What?" Maura asked.

"I don't think I'm going to survive this. Maura, you…do something to me, and I don't want it to stop."

Maura's fingertips, brushed against Jane's mouth before trailing down to the cleft on her chin. Green eyes were brighter than she'd ever seen them.

"Neither do I," Maura whispered.

THE END


End file.
